Sins of the Father
by mereditholiver
Summary: Rebekah returns to DS9 to deliver her impending news to Julian. How does the doctor react to Bekah's condition? Will they get back together? Why does Bekah's father show up at the station? How does that affect her and her relationships with Julian, Will and her father?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All characters are the property of others and no money or disrespect is meant in this tale. I do own the character of Rebekah Riker.

_**A/N: This is part three of the stories that started with Changing the Status Quo and Elementary, My Dear Rebekah. Rebekah is the sister of Will Riker, Enterprise first officer. She is recently divorced from Wesley Crusher and was sent to Deep Space 9 to help with a computer virus launched from the station to Cardassia Prime. She fell in love with Julian Bashir. After solving the mystery, which led her to be kidnapped by Gul Dukat, she was forced to choose between her life on the Enterprise and the chance to be happy with Julian. Rebekah let Julian return to DS9 while keeping a secret from him. Now, she's recently returned to DS9 to claim her man, tell him about her surprise and, hopefully, spend her life with Julian. What happens when her father arrives on the Station unexpectedly? Does this spell trouble for Rebekah and Julian? Or will Julian canvass the entire galaxy searching for her?**_

_**This is also an AU since I made certain things never happen. The Dominion War doesn't happen, Jadzia isn't dead, so there's no Ezri and Worf is on his sabbatical to the Klingon Home World. It follows the events I set forth in the first two stories, mentioned above. Happy Reading.**_

Julian nearly collapsed on the floor. He made his way to his sofa and fell onto it.

He looked at Rebekah. She stood in front of him, her striking blue eyes looking at him with concern and...love. Julian blinked. The face that met him held the same feelings he'd tried to bury for nearly two months.

"You're pregnant," Julian asked.  
Rebekah sat next to him on the couch. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Who...What..." Julian stammered.

Rebekah took his hand. "You and I don't think I have to explain anything else. YOU ARE a doctor, Julian," Rebekah said.  
"Why didn't you say something," he asked, unable to fathom that his Rebekah was actually in his quarters and she was pregnant.

"I was scared. I didn't know how I was going to handle everything. I found out before you disembarked for the station. I didn't know how to tell you, so I decided to keep it to myself and tell you when I'd figured everything out. Took a little longer than I thought," she said.  
Julian looked at Rebekah. Suddenly, the anger that she'd known about her condition before he'd left the Enterprise and hadn't told him, overcame him in a wave. He jumped off the couch, startling Rebekah.  
"You knew before I left and didn't know how you were going to handle it? When were you going to tell me," he asked, anger lacing his tone.  
"Julian, I know I should have told you as soon as I knew, but it's not a conversation you expect to have, especially with someone you'd broken up with a few hours before. I needed to make sure I could leave the Enterprise and come here. As much as I love the Enterprise, I love you more and I want my child to have a father around. I want to be with you," Rebekah said.

Julian turned his back to her. He'd often thought about what he would say to Rebekah if she ever came back into his life, but finding out she was pregnant with his child, was not something he'd expected.

"And I'm supposed to just believe you," Julian said.  
Rebekah stood up quickly. Well, as quickly as someone who was pregnant could stand. "Whether you believe me or not is your decision. This child is yours and you know in your heart that it is. If you decide you want to be a part of it's life, fine. If not, then I'll finish out my temporary assignment here and head back to the Enterprise. I'll go on maternity leave and then serve as the Enterprise's first officer," Rebekah said, turning toward the door.

Julian watched her walk to the door and he called to her. He reached for her and grabbed her arm.

"Rebekah, I'm sorry," he said. Rebekah stopped, but didn't turn around to face him.

"I wasn't expecting you to come back and I certainly wasn't expecting you to be pregnant. I'm just a little overwhelmed by the situation. I'm sorry," he said. He slowly turned Rebekah around and found her blue eyes with his brown ones.  
"I've missed you so much," Julian said before taking her face and cupping her chin and kissing her. He led her back to the couch and held her in his arms, closing his eyes as he inhaled the scent that he had been missing since he'd left her side.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you that day, but I was a bit overwhelmed. Then I decided I had to figure out how to come here and stay for a while. I wanted to be with you during the pregnancy. I've arranged a science position with Starfleet and the Enterprise for a year. At the end of the year, I'm supposed to go back to the Enterprise. You could come with me," Rebekah said.

"Come to the Enterprise? That's a tempting offer," Julian said.  
"We don't have to make a decision for a few months. Why don't we just get used to being together again," Rebekah said.  
"I like the sound of that. Do you have quarters here on the station," Julian asked.

"Yes, but Ben said I could change if I so desired," she said.

"Who knows about your condition," Julian asked.  
"Besides Beverly and Captain Picard, Will and Deanna know and, obviously, Ben knows. I haven't told anyone and didn't see anyone when I came aboard. I thought we'd figure out when to tell everyone," Rebekah said.  
"Have you seen a doctor," Julian said, immediately slipping into the role of physician.

"Beverly is a doctor. She said everything looks good. I haven't had a scan, though, because I wanted you to be with me when that happens," Rebekah said.  
"What are we waiting for," Julian said, pulling Rebekah off the couch.

They headed toward the Infirmary, Julian loving the way her delicate hand fit into his. He was positively giddy with anticipation. Not only did he have his love with him but she was also carrying his child. A child he was going to get the first glimpse of in a few minutes.

He helped Rebekah onto the exam table, grateful that his staff was occupied and wouldn't disturb him as he headed to the back room. He pulled out the tricorder and hooked it up to the monitor relay. He watched in amazement as he saw not one, but two distinct heads and heartbeats.  
"Julian, is that..." Rebekah started to say.  
"Twins," Julian said in one breath. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
"Do you want to know the sex," Julian asked.  
"Do you," Rebekah asked.  
"Maybe we should be surprised," Julian said.  
"You haven't had enough of that already," she asked him, a smile on her face.  
"I want to wait until they're born," Julian said.  
"I'm all for that, doctor," Rebekah said.

He helped her sit up on the exam table, both in shock that they weren't not only having a child, but they were having two.

They headed toward the Promenade when Julian stopped her.  
"We should get married," he said.

Bekah looked at Julian in shock.  
"Marriage? We don't have to get married because of the baby...babies, Julian," she said.  
"If you remember, I asked you to marry me before either of us knew you were pregnant. Before I left the Enterprise," he said.  
Bekah couldn't argue with him because he had proposed and she hadn't agreed because the trauma of her divorce was still fresh. She loved Julian and she was scared they'd lose what they had if they were married. However, having children made Bekah yearn for the family unit.

"OK, Julian. I'll marry you," she said.  
Julian picked her up and spun her around, all the while kissing her. He put her back on the ground and pulled her closer to him.  
"When do you want to do it," he asked.

Before she could say anything, several of the DS9 crew had found them on the Promenade and were hugging and shaking hands.  
"Bekah, you've been keeping something from me," Miles asked as he shared a hug with his friend.

Bekah gave a light laugh. "I'm pregnant," she said.

"We're getting married," Julian blurted out.

They were met with a chorus of congratulations from the assembled masses.

"Will you two get married on the Enterprise," Ben asked.

She looked at her friend and immediately said, "No. We'll get married here on DS9. Maybe on the observation deck," she said.

"Why not get married on the Enterprise," Julian asked.  
"Because I've already been married on the Enterprise. This station means so much to our relationship that if we're going to be married we might as well get married somewhere that means something to the both of us," Rebekah replied.

"When is the Enterprise coming back," Miles asked.  
"In a few weeks when Will and Deanna get married. The Titan is taking a little longer in the ship yard than originally planned. Starfleet is adding some extra sensors and such because of the mission Will will be leading when he takes command. Maybe we can get married before Will and Deanna. We can arrange a ceremony when the Enterprise docks to pick me up for the wedding and then we can spend a few days with the crew while they take Will and Deanna to Betazed," Rebekah said.  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Especially since it means everyone will be able to attend the ceremony," Julian said.  
"Ben, I hope you don't mind if I ask Captain Picard to officiate. He's like a father to me and I can't imagine him not performing the ceremony," Rebekah said.  
"Bekah, I wouldn't mind one bit. Just as long as I get an invitation," he said.  
Rebekah smiled at her friend. She knew he wouldn't be offended by her suggestion that Captain Picard marry her and Julian.

"Will you both help me with finding something to wear," Rebekah asked Kira and Dax.

"Of course. Who's going to stand up there with you," Dax asked.  
"That's a tough one. Geordi has meant so much to me but Deanna is like my sister. I'll have to think about that one," Rebekah said.  
She found herself being pulled away by Kira and Dax, leaving Julian with Odo, Ben and Miles.  
Julian turned to his friend. "You stand up for me," he asked Miles.

Miles looked at Julian, shocked at the invitation. "Of course. I'd be honored," Miles said, hugging his best friend.

Julian turned and saw Rebekah being hustled off by Kira and Dax and smiled. Then the reality hit him. Not only was he going to get married, but he was also going to be a father. To twins.  
Julian looked at Miles who immediately took him into Quarks to sit down.

Ben caught the Ferengi's eye and soon there were four drinks in front of them.  
"Try this. Trust me, you need it," Miles said.  
Ben nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't believe it when I found out Jennifer was pregnant with Jake. Shocked me to the core. I needed a few drinks before the idea settled on me. Course it's the best thing that ever happened to me," he said, picking up his glass.  
"I was the same way both with the wedding and with the arrival of Molly. You never lose the fear, you just enjoy your time with them and hope you don't screw it up too terribly," Miles said.  
"Never having a family I can't speak to that, but being in a relationship with the Major sends me to a quiet corner a time or two," Odo said.

The four held up their glasses and took their drinks.  
"Whoa! You're right. I needed that. Better bring me another one. Rebekah's having twins," Julian said.  
Quark set the drink in front of Julian and he finished that one while the men in his company stared at him in shock.

"Twins," Miles choked.

"Yes. Now, any advice on how to handle Rebekah's brother," Julian asked.  
No one said a word. Miles put his hand on his friends shoulder. "I'll wish you luck with that one. You have a tall order ahead of you. You have Will, Deanna, Beverly and Captain Picard to win over. Not to mention her best friend, Geordi," Miles said.  
"Thanks for the advice," Julian said, feeling intimidated by the situation that was going to befall him. He only hoped Rebekah didn't get cold feet at the last minute, especially since the entire thing had happened kind of fast.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the character of Rebekah Riker. All others belong to others.

A few hours later, Bekah was in her quarters. She and Julian were going to share quarters and she was going to move into his space the next morning.  
She was reading over some reports about activity in the wormhole when her comm sounded.  
"Commander, what have contacted the Enterprise," the communications officer said.  
"Put it through to my quarters," Bekah said.  
Soon her desk console was filled with the face of Captain Picard.  
"Bekah! I trust your mission to DS9 is going well," he asked.  
"Yes, sir. I wanted to know if you'd be able to come to DS9 and perform my wedding to Julian," she said.  
"You and the doctor! Well, I will certainly make sure we are available. When do you want to do it," he asked.  
"When can you get here," she asked, hoping she wasn't acting too eager.

"It will take some time. We are currently on our way to the Dagas Nebula. The mission is supposed to take a couple of months. However, when the mission is completed, out time is our own. I'm certain I can arrange for us to head to DS9. Will this affect you coming to Will and Deanna's wedding," he asked.  
"No. Ben said I was free to leave in a runabout when I needed to do so," Julianna said.  
"When our mission is finished and we are headed back, I'll contact you. Have you told Will," he asked.  
"No. I was hoping to be able to speak with him while talking with you," she said.  
Captain Picard touched his badge and contacted her brother. Seconds later, her brother's broad shoulders filled the screen.  
"Beks! How are you," he asked.  
"I'm fine. I was just asking the Captain if he could perform a wedding ceremony in a few month," Bekah said.  
"So Julian took the news about the baby well, then. That's wonderful, sis," he said.  
"Yeah and speaking of the baby. We just found out that we're having twins," Bekah said.  
Her brother looked shell-shocked. "Twins," he managed to get out.  
"Yeah. No one was more surprised than I. I'm surprised Beverly never mentioned it to me before Julian discovered it on the scan," she said.  
"Maybe she wanted it to be a surprise for you," Will said.  
"I guess. Anyway, will you pass the word to everyone else there that whoever wants to come the wedding on DS9 would be welcomed," she said.  
"I will. Will you get in touch with Worf," her brother asked.  
"Yeah. I'll contact the Klingon ambassador and see if he can tell me where I can find Worf," Bekah said.

"I'll see you in a few weeks, sis," Will said, signing off the communication.

Bekah reactivated her comm. "Computer, send the following message to the Klingon Home World. 'Seeking whereabouts of Worf of the house of Mogh. Please contact DS9 with information. This is for information purposes. Rebekah Riker, commander, Starfleet Liaison Officer to Deep Space Nine.'

"Message sent," the computer announced. Now all Bekah had to do was wait for a response.

Several days later, Bekah got a response from her communique to the Klingon Home World. "Bekah, there's a message from the Klingon Home World for you," Dax said.  
"Great! I'll take it in Ben's office," she said, climbing the steps, something that was getting increasingly difficult in her current state.

Ben was not in OPS at the time, so Bekah knew she'd have privacy in his office.  
She turned on the screen and saw Worf.  
"Worf! I've been looking for you," she said, happy to find her friend.  
"I received word that you were looking for me. What do you need, Rebekah," he asked.  
"I wanted to know if it was possible for you come to DS9 for my wedding," she asked.  
"Wedding? I thought you were already married," he questioned.  
"I keep forgetting, you weren't there. Wesley and I divorced a while ago. I'm getting married to the station's chief medical officer, Dr. Julian Bashir. I want you to be there," she said.  
Worf looked at his friend. He cared deeply for Bekah. He thought of her as a surrogate sister. He had helped train her in combat ways and, for a human, he trusted her completely. He had a tough time dealing with her brother, but Worf cared for Bekah.

"If you would like me to be there. I will come. When will it be," he asked.  
"When the Enterprise can get to the station. Will you tell me where I can contact you directly," she asked.  
"I'll leave world with the Council's communications people. Just contact them with a time and I will let you know when I will be arriving," Worf said.  
"OK. It's great to talk to you after all this time," Bekah said.  
"It is good to talk to you, too, Rebekah. We will speak later. Worf out," he said.  
Bekah leaned back in the chair. Worf had always been a bit gruff, but she wondered if this self-imposed exile had hardened him a little more. She hoped he'd enjoy himself when he arrived for the wedding. She was looking forward to see her friend.

She exited Ben's office and headed for the turbo lift. "Dax, I'm heading to the Infirmary. Let me know if you need me," she said.

"Sure thing, Commander," Dax said.

Bekah rode the lift to the Promenade and walked to the Infirmary.

"Commander Riker! Is everything OK," Julian's nurse asked.  
"Fine, Krishnee. I was just looking for Dr. Bashir," she said.  
"He's around the corner, at his console," Krishnee said.  
Bekah thanked her and she went back to her work. Bekah walked to the corner that housed Julian's workspace.  
"Rebekah! You're not feeling poorly are you," he asked, touching Bekah with his concern.  
"No, I just came to see you. I wanted to know if you wanted to get some lunch," she asked.  
"I'm sure I can leave this until I get back. Let's go," he said.  
Taking her hand, they headed out of the Infirmary and stopped at the entrance to Quark's.

"Here," Julian questioned.  
"Yeah. We can grab a table in the back," she said.  
Then entered the bar and sat in a table in the back corner.

"I talked to Worf today," she said, while waiting for their orders.  
"Is he going to come out for the wedding," Julian asked.  
"He said he would. I just have to let him know when it is," Bekah said.  
Julian nodded. He knew of the Klingon officer Bekah had served with and considered a friend, but he had not met him.

"I'm certainly looking forward to meeting this Klingon friend of yours," Julian said, drinking his tea.

"I think he was a bit shocked by my marriage. Especially since he didn't know Wesley and I were divorced. He seemed a bit saddened by that bit of news, but he said he'd support me," Bekah said.

"That's good. We should be hearing from the Enterprise soon, right," Julian said.  
"I hope so. I would like to get married before I'm turned into one of those wobble dolls," Bekah said.

"You look lovely," Julian said.  
"Only a man blinded by love would think I look lovely right now. I'm excited to have the babies, Julian, I just hate being so uncomfortable all the time," Bekah said.  
They made small talk and finished their lunch. "You going back to OPS," Julian asked.  
"Yeah. I'll see you for dinner," she said. They shared a quick kiss and she headed for OPS.

It took several months, as Captain Picard predicted, for the Enterprise to finish their mission and head to the station. Bekah had spent her time planning the details of the ceremony and was touched when Quark offered to throw her and Julian a reception at his bar...at half price. Bekah accepted his offer and paid the Ferengi, knowing how difficult it was for him to offer the bar for the reception. Bekah thought Quark had a soft spot for her and the good doctor.

One day, Bekah left her quarters she shared with Julian and headed to OPS.

Upon exiting the lift, Ben came out of the office. "Bekah, the Enterprise will be here in two days," Ben said.  
"Wow! That's sooner than I thought. I need to send a message to the Klingon Home World. Worf said he'd be here for the wedding if I let him know," Bekah said.  
"Why don't you head off and get ready. You have a busy next couple of days," Ben said.  
"OK. My back is killing me," she said.  
When she entered the quarters she shared with Julian, she composed her message to the Klingon High Council. She hoped Worf got the message in time and would make the wedding. Meanwhile, she had a ton of things to prepare.

Surprisingly, most of the preparations for the wedding were all taken care of for her by her wonderful group of friends. The only thing she was required to do was relax and wait for the big day to happen.

The Enterprise docked at DS9 two days later. Bekah and Julian were at the docking ring to receive the senior officers from the ship.

Will exited the ship and saw his sister and wrapped her into a hug.

"Hey, sis, you look great," Will said.  
"For someone who looks like a big tomato," she said.  
"You look lovely," Captain Picard said.

The two men shook hands with Julian as Bekah greeted the other crew.

Geordi stepped onto the station and immediately wrapped her in a hug.  
"Hey, little bit! Wow, you're blossoming," Geordi said  
"Gee, Geordi, you know how to flatter a girl," she said, hugging her friend.

Deanna and Beverly came at Bekah and hugged her. "I still can't believe you're having a baby," Deanna said.

"Me, either," Bekah said.  
"Twins! I can't believe that," Beverly said.  
Bekah looked at her former mother-in-law. "You didn't know," she asked.

Beverly offered a small smile. "Yeah, but I figured you had enough on your mind. I thought Julian would do a scan as soon as he saw you and he would tell you," Beverly said.  
"Well, it was a surprise for both of us. It would have been nicer to have a warning," Bekah said.

"Sorry," Beverly said, kissing Bekah's cheek.

"You all know Julian," Bekah said.  
"It's nice to see you all again," Julian said.

"Let me show you all to the quarters you've been assigned," Bekah said.  
They headed to the habitat ring and Bekah showed each officer to their room.

"Ben wants to have a reception welcoming you to the station this evening," Bekah said to Captain Picard.

"That sounds wonderful. Will you be showing us around the station," Picard asked.

"Of course. After the reception, Ben told me he wants you to be given the grand tour, since you missed a lot the last time you were here," Bekah said.

Each of them entered the quarters they were assigned and Julian escorted Bekah back to their quarters.

"Are you OK," he asked her.  
"Yeah, it's just that...We're getting married in two days! Two days, Julian. Oh, God," Bekah said, sitting on the couch.

Julian sat next to Bekah. "Rebekah, it's fine. Everyone you love is here and we'll get married and the babies will be fine and we'll go off and see your brother get married. Relax," Julian said.  
"OK," Bekah said.

Julian kissed her and said, "I have some things to finish in the Infirmary. I'll get you later for the reception for the Enterprise crew," Julian said.  
"OK," Bekah said.  
"I love you," Julian said.  
"I love you, too," Bekah said.

Julian left and headed toward the Infirmary. He had some experiments that needed to be finished.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Rebekah Riker. Everything else belongs to others and no disrespect is intended.

Bekah got off the couch and checked the PADD on her desk. She was nearly 4 months when she arrived on the Station and she was now nearing the end of the pregnancy. She hoped she would be able to have the babies before she was to leave for Will and Deanna's wedding.

"Dr. Bashir to Rebekah Riker," Julian's voice came over the conn.

"Rebekah here Doctor," she said.

"Can you come to the Infirmary," he asked.  
"Sure. I'm on my way," she said.  
She exited her quarters and made her was to the Promenade. She was surprised to find her brother in the corridor.  
"Will! Are your quarters OK," she asked, heading for the lift.

"Fine. I was actually coming to talk to you," he said.  
"About," Bekah asked.  
"Your wedding," Will said.  
Bekah rolled her eyes. "Is this the speech where you tell me to make sure I'm in love with him," she asked.  
"No," Will said.  
"Is this the speech where you tell me I don't have to marry him because of the twins," she asked.  
"No," Will said, shaking his head.

"Well, then, what is it about," she asked.  
"Who's going to give you away," he asked.  
"Well, you are, duh," Bekah said.

"Really? You hadn't asked dad," Will asked.  
Bekah looked at her brother. "Come again? Why would I do that? I didn't ask him when I married Wesley, so why the hell would I ask him to come now," Bekah asked her brother.

"I just thought you might have gotten past things and decided to ask him to give you away," Will said.  
Bekah stopped walking and turned to her brother.

"I have absolutely no desire to have dad take part in any big event in my life. I don't like the thought of him being anywhere near me. I know you've forgiven him and everything, but I can't. I just can't," Bekah said.  
"OK. I just thought you might want to give him a chance to know that he's going to be a grandfather," Will said.

"Next you thing you know you'll be telling me to convince Thomas to come to the wedding or invite Wesley," Bekah said.  
"I would not mention Thomas to you. I know how you feel about him and inviting Wesley to the wedding is not something I'd encourage you to do," Will said.  
"I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it, but I've invited everyone I want to my wedding," Bekah said.  
"Ok, just making sure," Will said, hugging his sister.

"I'm going to meet Julian in the Infirmary and we'll see you in the ward room," Bekah said, heading down the Promenade.

Will watched his sister head to the Infirmary. He looked up and saw Deanna at the observation deck. He climbed the spiral stairway and walked up to his fiancee.

"Deanna. What are you doing here? Thought you were meeting me at Quark's," Will said.  
"I was on the way. I was just stopping to see the location Bekah and Julian chose for their wedding. I was always wondering why she chose this and not a holosuite or something, but seeing this wormhole, I can understand. It's beautiful," Deanna said.  
Just then, the wormhole opened and Will was amazed. "This is definitely a beautiful backdrop. Bekah's always been observant that way," Will said.  
He took Deanna's hand and they headed toward the ward room.

Julian held Rebekah's hand as they headed toward the ward room.

"So did you talk to your parents about coming," Rebekah asked.

"I did. They were very surprised, but overjoyed that I was actually getting married. I didn't mention the babies to them, though. I figured one surprise was enough. They should be arriving tomorrow on a shuttle," he said.

"I can't wait to meet them," Rebekah said.  
"What about your family," Julian asked.  
"Will's here. That's all the family I need," Rebekah replied as they headed down the corridor.

"No Thomas, no dad," he questioned.  
Rebekah stopped and looked at him. "I don't talk to Thomas. I've never developed the relationship with him that I have with Will. Now that he's paying for his crimes, I can't see how he could fit in my life. Dad will never be invited by me, anywhere, at least not willingly. I have nothing to say to my father. I just had this discussion with Will. Capt. Picard has been more of a father to me than my real father ever was. That's all I need," she told him.

He knew she was finished speaking on the matter and they entered the Ward Room together, to the applause and congratulations of their friends.

"Congratulations, Doctor and Commander," the assembled group said.

Bekah soon found herself drawn into hugs by various crew members and her 'family.'

"I cannot believe you are getting married, again. Too much time has passed since our last meeting," Worf said.  
Seeing the big Klingon made Bekah want to cry. Worf had acted like a surrogate big brother when he was on the Enterprise. She wrapped him in a hug and was shocked when the Klingon hugged back.

"I've missed you," she said.  
"And I you," Worf replied.

Hours later, Bekah was exhausted and made her way back to the quarters she shared with Julian. He had an emergency in the Infirmary and promised to meet up with her later. Geordi offered to escort his friend back to her quarters.  
"I know this station better than you, so the escort isn't necessary," Bekah told Geordi.  
"True, but I wanted to talk with you. You're still my best friend, peanut" Geordi said.  
Bekah smiled at her friend. "Talk about what," she asked as they made their way down the Promenade.

"You're marrying a doctor, Beks. A doctor," Geordi said.  
"I know. It goes against everything an engineer believes in, right," she said.  
"Basically," Geordi said.

"Well, Julian's highly intelligent about things other than medicine. He's only explained a process once and he can do it," Bekah said.  
"Really? He doesn't just know what he HAS to know to keep his rank," Geordi asked.  
"Well, he took an engineering extension course at Starfleet Medical, but between the Chief and myself, he's learned a lot. I wouldn't make him chief engineer or anything, but he can keep up," Bekah said.  
Geordi stopped his friend with a hand on her arm.  
"Are you happy," he asked.  
"Very. I love Julian with all my heart. More than I ever thought possible. It's nothing like Wes. I never thought it was possible, but it was. I'm very happy Geordi," she said.

"Just checking," Geordi said as they resumed their walk down the corridor.

"Besides, I had this conversation with Will, so he can give you the highlights," Bekah said.  
"Hey, I've been looking out for you for years. I feel a little brotherly toward you," he said.

"Well, thanks. I'm getting married in a few days, so you can stop worrying about me," she said.  
Geordi chuckled, "Not going to happen, my friend. Not going to happen. Worrying about you has become a big job," he said, smiling at her.

"Well, thanks. I think." Bekah said.

The next few days passed swiftly for Bekah. When the time actually came for her and Julian to get married, there wasn't anything for Bekah to do. Her friends and family had taken care of everything.

The morning of the wedding, Bekah was nervous. Julian had gone to stay with the O'Brien's the night before. She was pacing in her room when the door sounded.  
"Come in," she called.

"Bekah, we're here to help you get ready," Deanna said.  
"Why am I so nervous," Bekah asked.  
"Because you're getting married," Beverly said, ushering Bekah to a chair.

"I wasn't this nervous when I married Wes, was I," Bekah asked.  
"Given everything that happened when you and Wesley got married, you were just hoping to make it to the wedding," Beverly recalled.  
Bekah laughed. "I hope I don't have something like what happened back then, happen today," she said.  
"Considering the station is in a standard position, running into a 'booby trap' is unlikely," Deanna said.  
The women busied themselves with doing Bekah's hair and helping her into her dress.  
"I'm glad we're getting married today. This dress isn't going to fit much longer," Bekah said.  
Bekah looked in the mirror, unable to believe she was getting married. Again.

The door chimed again.

"Come in," Bekah said.

"Ready, sis," Will asked.  
"Yeah," she said, unable to trust herself to say anything more.

The four left Bekah's quarters and headed toward the lift and the Promenade.

Julian tugged at the collar of his dress uniform. "Feels a bit tight," he said to Miles. Miles laughed at his younger friend.

"Nervous," he asked.  
"I'm not nervous. I just think this collar is too tight," Julian said.

"You ready to get married," Miles asked.  
"Yes," Julian said forcefully.

Miles laughed. "Julian, calm down. You're marrying the woman you love, right," he asked.  
Julian nodded.  
"Does the thought of not marrying her and raising your children scare you," Miles asked.  
"More than anything," Julian said, sitting down on the couch.

"Then calm down. Bekah will be there. You have nothing to worry about," he said.  
Julian took a deep breath, but nearly jumped when the door sounded.  
"Relax. Come in," Miles said.

Data and Geordi stood in the doorway and entered the room.

"How are you, doctor," Data asked.  
"Good, Data," Julian said.

"Look a little nervous, Doctor," Geordi said.

"I'm fine," Julian said, his voice cracking on the statement.

Geordi chuckled. "She loves you. You love her. If you hurt her, you'll pay," he said.  
Julian visibly paled and Miles and Geordi laughed. "He's not serious. You'll be fine, Julian. Let's go," Miles said.

The four headed out of Miles' quarters and toward the Promenade.

"Smile, Julian. You're not going to an execution," Miles said.  
Julian stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around. "I know. I'm very happy about marrying Rebekah. I'm scared of her brother," Julian said.  
Miles and Geordi laughed.  
"Will isn't that scary. As long as you love her, he'll be fine with you," Geordi said.  
"It's Data you should be concerned with," Miles said.  
"I would not harm the doctor," Data said.  
Miles and Geordi laughed and walked toward the lift.

Miles positioned Julian by the window, Captain Picard stood next to him.

"Congratulations, Doctor," Picard said.  
"Thank you, sir," Julian said.  
Julian turned away and watched as the guests took seats in the area around the wedding party. He watched as Deanna and Beverly came up the stairs. He took a deep breath and saw Will coming up the stairs. He knew Rebekah was right behind him and he couldn't wait.

She came up behind her brother and took his arm. Julian watched as Will walked his sister down the aisle toward him.


End file.
